Himegoe 5 Translation
Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen (Oohashi Ayuru) Track 01 - Self presentation Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. Pilot Officer from the Suomish Air force. They called me Illu back in Suomus, but everyone here just calls me Eila. What? I wonder why?... My birthday is on February the 21st, and I'm 160cm (5ft 2in) tall. But, you know, I'd rather talk about Sanya... Track 02 - Rank My rank used to be Warrant Officer, but when I was transferred to Britannia, I was promoted to Pilot Officer. Wing Commander Minna told me I should be able to get promoted higher considering my aerial victory score, so she sent in a request for that. However, we still haven't gotten an answer from my home country... I wonder if they've forgotten about me? That makes me feel kind of lonely... Track 03 - Dreams for the future I want to go to Orussia and help Sanya look for her parents in the future. Miyafuji once said: “If you never give up, you will surely find them someday.”. I really believe that. Track 04 - Home unit '' My home unit is the No. 24 Squadron of the Suomus Air force. Fighter squadrons are called ''“Lentolaivue” in Suomish. Did you know that? I was stationed at the base in Immola for a while, and fought the Neuroi there. It didn't take long until the Luukanen Detachment Squadron was formed, and I was transferred to the base in Berechire(?), though. After that, we moved around a lot, sometimes even making temporary bases on frozen lakes, until I suddenly was transferred here. Since volunteers from various countries came to Suomus to help, they said they would send their top ace witch in return. Were they really serious? Track 05 - Minna Wing Commander Minna? She's one of the best superiors ever. After all, she let me build the sauna right after I asked her. It's also thanks to her Sanya is here now, but she's probably the one who's scariest when she's angry. All I did was measure how big her boobs were... This is just between you and me but... they were actually quite big! Track 06 - Lynette She's our expert sniper. There are a lot of skilled hunters in my homeland, Suomus, and with her skills, she would do just fine as one! She doesn't seem interested at all in that though. Ah, and she good and brewing tea! And as you can see, her size is enough to compete with the largest in the unit. Track 07 - Yoshika Although she's new, she tries to do her best no matter what she does. I guess that's an example to follow. It's guess it's good she's getting along well with Sanya, but I can't believe they have birthdays on the same date... I'm a little envious. And I really wanted the thing with the radio to be only mine and Sanya's secret, yet... Also, Lucchini said her breasts were worthy of a "consolation prize". Let them grow a little bigger and I might feel like touching them.~ But please, no more cod-liver oil. Track 08 - Mio The Squadron Leader is a good person. She's strict, but not overly fond of formalities. I like her. I wouldn't mind it if she were a just a little bigger though. What? All I'm talking about is breasts? Hehe. Oh, but that's what you want, right? Track 09 - Perrine That stuck-up four-eyes? *sigh* Miyafuji is having a hard time with her as well. It's like she's getting targeted just from being from the same country as Squadron Leader Sakamoto. According to my fortune-telling, her future with the Squadron Leader is... something I will keep secret. Ah, but she's fun to tease. She's extremely serious and stubborn you know? As for her breasts, well, a consolation prize, just like Miyafuji. Track 10 - Lucchini She's a quite lively girl, isn't she? She often causes mischief and gets yelled at, but when people like her are around, military life will never get boring. That we're competing about who is first to measure the newcomers as they come is a secret, just so you know. Hm? Measure what? Aren't you listening? Track 11 - Shirley Oh she's big! Where? Oh you know what I'm talking about. Hehe. I'd like to try touching them some day. Seems like Sanya looks up to her a little. Well, she's a fun person to be around so... S-Sanya is just fine the way she is now! Track 12 - Barkhorn She's the kind of person who never lets her guard down. I had to make quite an effort before I finally got to touch her! She never gets jokes and is quite stubborn, so I didn't really like her at first, but she's changed quite a lot recently. Teasing her over Miyafuji was quite fun. Although she's usually really stiff, she has a weak spot for little sisters. Wait... She's kind towards little sisters...? Sanya's in danger! Ah, right. And she was bigger than expected. Track 13 - Erica You never know what this one is thinking... Her breasts are smaller than what you'd expect, you know? When I grabbed her and was surprised over that, she just turned around and laughed “Fu fu fu...” That's not how you're supposed to react! What? I'm not the one to talk? And why is that? But she's really amazing when she's flying! I won't lose to her when it comes to dodging maneuvers though! Track 14 - Sanya Sanya? ... Sanya, huh? hmm... ah, sorry. Thinking of Sanya sort of... makes my heart ache. I wonder why? ... eh? Her breasts? Sanya's!? What the hell are you looking at!? I wouldn't talk about that, idiot! Track 15 - Ambition World peace. Because if the Neuroi disappear and we get peace in the world, we can go look for Sanya's family you know. Track 16 - About your striker unit It's the Bf-109G-2 made in Karlsland. It's a really good striker unit. You know, the Air Force in Suomus is quite poor, so there are a lot of borrowed things, even striker units. The striker unit I used to use was the Brewster Buffalo, made in Liberion. That one was good as well, but this one is really top notch. Nowadays the best witches from Karlsland as well as the witches in the 24th squadron of the Suomus Air Force use these. Track 17 - About your weapon My weapon is also borrowed from Karlsland, a MG42. I also have a M1931 sub-machine gun I brought with me from my homeland, but it's a little heavy, and small sized Neuroi haven't appeared much lately so I only use MG42 nowadays. If you want a good all round weapon, the MG42 is the way to go. The technology from Karlsland sure is amazing. Track 18 - About your homeland Suomus is cold. It's only natural since it's very high up north. It's a quite large country, but most cities are in the southern part. And there are a lot of lakes, so it's sometimes called the land of forests and lakes. But more importantly, sauna, sauna! When speaking of Suomus, you have to mention sauna! Track 19 - '' Food you're good at making'' Uhh... Suomish cuisine? Hmm... Dishes made of reindeer, moose and such, perhaps? We eat quite a lot of fish as well, like cod and salmon. But I'm not very fond of herring. I have some bad memories related to that... Anyway, I try to eat healthy food. Like rye bread for example. Ah, I like dairies as well. Food I'm good at making? Hmm... I'd say sandwiches. Track 20 - About the witches' base I once told Sanya there were real ghosts in the cellar of the castle and she really started to cry... I felt like I had done something bad, but that was that stuck-up four-eyes fault for telling me something like that! Track 21 - The life of the witches (Official Stance) I'm really happy Wing Commander Minna let us build the sauna... In Suomus, there is one sauna for every third person in the country. Every family has at least one, and everyone goes to it as they please; there really are no rules on how to do it. I can fight every day as long as we have this. Track 22 - The life of witches (Real feelings) Miyafuji once let us try some sashimi, saying it was traditional food from her country, but everyone but me, the Major and Lucchini didn't seem to like it. Especially Perrine seemed to think it was inedible. Come on, stop ruining a good meal for the rest of us. Track 23 - Morning greeting (1) Good morning! Track 24 - Morning greeting (2) Come on! Wake up! It's morning! Track 25 - Meal Thanks for the food. (Before meal) Thanks for the food. (After meal) Ah, that was good! Time to eat! Come here! Oh, this is good. Peh! Peh! This is awful! Track 26 - Afternoon greeting G'day! Track 27 - Evening greeting Good evening. Track 28 - Before bed Good night, Sanya. Let's sleep together... Track 29 - Sending off Have a good trip! Ah, Sanya! Come back quickly! I'll be waiting... Track 30 - Reception Thanks for coming, Sanya! Do you want to sit in the chair? Or over here? Or what do you want? Track 31 - Other lines Yeah, nice to meet you. Thanks. I can do anything as long as I'm with Sanya! Hehe... Sorry, sorry... Uh, are you alright? Go Sanya! You can do it, Sanya! Track 32 - Incoming mail You've got an e-mail. You've got mail. Track 33 - Startup You're starting up the computer? Track 34 - Shut down You're turning off the computer? Track 35 - Error Uhm... It says something about an error... Eh? Did I do that? Not possible. Well, there's nothing I can do. Hey! What are you doing!? That's not right, idiot! Oh, it's not my fault! Not my fault! Hehe... No, no, no! Don't look at Sanya like that! Oh shut up! Everyone makes a mistake once in a while! Track 36 - Enlargement Hmm... So you like them big? Oh! Big! Track 37 - Reduction You like them small too? Which one is it? What's this? So small... Track 38 - Maximized More than this is impossible! Impossible! Track 39 - Minimized I don't know where it went! Track 40 - Deletion Heave-ho! I'm throwing this away. Track 41 - Download I'm good at downloading as well. See? Finished. Track 42 - Connection I'm connecting... I'm disconnecting! Track 43 - Call Seems like someone is calling you. The phone is ringing. This is what a team is! Don't look at Sanya like that! Track 44 - Answering machine I'm not at home, so I can't answer the phone. If you want something, leave a message. Track 45 - Fanservice (1) Hehe, you pervert. Hehe... That's dirty! Track 46 - Fanservice (2) Sanya! I love you! Aaah! Love love love! Just a little... or not! This is...! Track 47 - Fanservice (3) I hate you! Really hate you! Idiot! Track 48 - Panties Hehe... They're not panties, so it's not embarrassing. Track 49 - Combat Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, heading out! Diee! Hit! Sanya V. Litvyak (Kadowaki Mai) Track 50 - Self presentation My name is Alexandra Vladimirovna Litvyak. But it’s a little long, and I prefer being called Sanya, so that’s how I usually introduce myself. I’m a Flying Officer from the Imperial Army of Orussia, and my birthday is on the 18th of August. I just recently turned 14. I’m 152cm (4ft 9in) tall. Track 51 - Rank My current rank is Flying Officer. That’s about in the middle of this unit. My salary is quite high, so I’d like to send it to my father, but since I don’t know where he is, it just keeps on piling up… But, as it is now, I get paid in Britannian pound… I wonder if you can use that in my country? Track 52 - Hopes for the future Someday, I want to return to Orussia, find my father and mother, and then go back with them to Vienna to keep on studying playing the piano. I've gotten a little better at playing the piano recently! Track 53 - Original unit My home unit is the imperial army of Orussia’s 586th Fighter regiment. When I lived in Vienna, I heard about my homeland’s “flying sisters”, and started looking up to them a little. When I didn’t have piano lessons, I read many, many of books about witches. There were a lot of books in Vienna. When the Neuroi appeared, I volunteered immediately and became a witch. Track 54 - About Minna Wing Commander Minna is very kind to me. I was very happy when she let us build the sauna. The time I accompanied her song on the piano is also a very good memory. Track 55 - About Lynette I’d like to talk more with Lynne. I sometimes see Eila talking to her, but I can’t just do it like that… I wonder if Lynne liked having that done to her… The blueberries were very good! Track 56 - About Yoshika I became friends with Yoshika when we were out on a mission together. Speaking of which… I think I called her Miyafuji at first… I’m glad we have our birthdays on the same date, and that we were able to celebrate it together. Track 57 - About Mio Squadron Leader Sakamoto is very strict, but she also has a friendly side which reminds me of my father, so I’d like to talk more with her. I wonder if I can become as cheerful as Yoshika if I train with the Squadron Leader? Track 58 - About Perrine I think Perrine is actually a very kind person. When she told me I was like a ghost, I think that was just a way for her of trying to encourage me. So don’t do any mean things to her, Eila. Track 59 - About Lucchini I was very surprised the first time I met Lucchini and she suddenly embraced me… But it felt as if I suddenly had became her mother, and that was mysterious feeling. Seems like she got into a big fight with Eila right after that, but they made up right away… I wonder why? Eila told me it was because “they had similar interests”, but… Track 60 - About Shirley I look up to people like Shirley! What parts…? Umm... How she... seems to be able to become friends'' '' with just about anyone… but… Eila? Why are you grinning like that? Track 61 - About Barkhorn I was actually quite scared of Barkhorn at first. But I soon realized when we flew together that she really cares about everyone. Even when I’m flying behind her, she knows very well where I am… It’s very comforting. Track 62 - About Hartmann Other people say this is surprising but… I actually often talk with Hartmann. We talked the other day and suddenly about 5 hours had passed! But the people who were there and heard us later said they had no idea what we were talking about… Actually… I don’t remember either. Track 63 - About Eila Eila is very dear to me. We’re always together… because that’s just the way it is. I didn’t even notice it until people around me told me. But I don’t like her habit of touching other girl’s bodies like she does! That’s not good, Eila! You never do those kinds of things to me… Why? Just blushing won’t help me understand… Track 64 - Ambition I want to become friends with everyone! And also… I would like to make the world into one where everyone could get along with each other… If only we could make a world like that… Track 65 - About my striker unit My striker unit is called MiG60. From what I’ve heard, MiG bombers used to have even numbers, while odd numbers were used for fighters. Because the development of new bombers was delayed and the development of striker units was prioritized, they started using numbers after 50 on striker units. Using the AM-38 engine, it can reach some good speeds, and on medium and high altitudes, it’s quite comfortable. It’s not as efficient on lower altitudes though, and because of that it’s quite suitable for night patrol. Track 66 - About my weapon My weapon is called the Fliegerhammer, “the flying hammer”. It’s a fast shooting rocket launcher, and it seems like Hartmann's little sister in Suomus developed the prototype or something. It’s quite light for being so big, and by filling it with magic it becomes even more powerful. It’s a must have during night patrols! Track 67 - About my mother land Orussia is a very vast country. It stretches from the east of Europe to the edge of the Eurasian continent. It’s probably the biggest country in the world. But most of the land is cold plains, so living there can be quite tough. Track 68 - Food I’m good at making When it comes to food I’m good at making… I guess I could mention Shchi. It’s a soup with cabbage as the primary ingredient. And there’s also Borscht. It’s made of beetroots and various other vegetables and meat that you cook for a long time and eat mixed with Smetana. It warms you up when it’s cold. Eating it together with buckwheat porridge – Kasha, is nice too. Ah, but I’ve learned to cook food from Vienna as well. There’s quite a lot of things I can make. Track 69 - About the witches' base It looks like a castle – lovely! But they say ghosts appear in the cellars so it’s a bit scary as well… Track 70 - Life of the witches (Official stance) I can’t stand strong sunlight so I’m glad I’m in charge of night patrolling duties. Although we’re in Britannia where it’s often cloudy, the base is by the sea so the sun can get quite strong. And it also makes me happy to think that I’m needed as part of team. Track 71 - Life of the witches (Inner thoughts) I don’t like getting sunburned so during the days I have to try to protect myself the best I can, although it can get quite tiresome. Everyone tells me it’s easy to live in Britannia, but it can be quite hard for me. Track 72 - Morning greeting (1) Umm… Good morning… Track 73 - Morning greeting (2) Umm… Please wake up… The sun is already up… I’m tired. Track 74 - Meal Thanks for the food. (Before meal) Thanks for the food. (After meal) Tasty food is nice, don’t you think? The food is ready! Shall we eat together? This is really good, don’t you think? This… didn’t really suit my taste… I’m sorry. Track 75 - Afternoon greeting Good day. Track 76 - Evening greeting Good evening. Track 77 - Before bed Good night. Well, it’s time to go up for me though… Track 78 - Sending off Have a safe trip! Please come back soon… I’ll be lonely… Track 79 - Reception Ah… uh… Welcome! I didn’t think you’d come so… I’m glad… Track 80 - Other lines Nice to meet you. Thank you. I’ll do my best! I’m sorry! Oh, it’s alright… Just a little. Please hang in there! Track 81 - Incoming mail Eh… You’ve received an e-mail! Ehm… There’s a letter for you. Track 82 - Startup May I turn the computer on? Track 83 - Shut down May I turn the computer off? Track 84 - Error An error has occurred! I don’t really understand… Sorry… Don’t do that! I’m sorry… What shall we do? Don’t do that, please… Oh, don’t do that! No! Get away from here! Sorry, I made a mistake… Track 85 - Enlargement You want it bigger? I’ll try to…! Big… Track 86 - Reduction You want it smaller? I’ll try… Small… Track 87 - Maximized I can’t do more than this… Track 88 - Minimized Please make sure you don’t lose track of it… Track 89 - Deletion I’ll tidy up, okay? I’ll throw this away, okay? Track 90 - Download Download commencing! Mission accomplished! Track 91 - Connection Connecting! Disconnecting! Track 92 - Call I hear a voice… Someone’s calling on the phone. I’m right here… Track 93 - Answering machine I am out at the moment, if there’s something you want, please leave a message. Track 94 - Fanservice (1) …eh? naughty… you shouldn’t do naughty things… Track 95 - Fanservice (2) It’s embarrassing to say this but… …I love you. I love you. If it’s just a little then… No, it’s alright. Track 96 - Fanservice (3) I don’t like you… I hate you! Stupid… Track 97 - Panties It’s not embarrassing! Because they're not panties… Track 98 - Combat Sanya Litvyak, leaving for night patrol. Go down! Please! Hit!'' '' Category:Transcript/Translation